yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally of Justice Decisive Armor
ディサイシブ・アームズ | romaji_name = Ārī Obu Jasutisu Disaishibu Āmuzu | trans_name = Ally of Justice - Decisive Arms | image = AllyofJusticeDecisiveArmor-HA03-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Machine | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | atk = 3300 | def = 3300 | level = 10 | effect_types = Ignition, Ignition, Ignition | passcode = 09888196 | materials = 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters. | lore = 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters Once per turn, if your opponent controls a face-up LIGHT monster(s), you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Select 1 Set card your opponent controls and destroy it. ● Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls. ● Send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard to look at your opponent's hand and send all LIGHT monsters in their hand to the Graveyard. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the opponent's monsters sent to the Graveyard. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 2 monstres non Syntoniseur ou plus Une fois par tour, si votre adversaire contrôle un monstre LUMIÈRE face recto, vous pouvez activer 1 des effets suivants : ● Sélectionnez 1 carte Posée contrôlée par votre adversaire et détruisez-la. ● Envoyez 1 carte depuis votre main au Cimetière pour détruire toutes les Cartes Magie et Piège contrôlées par votre adversaire. ● Envoyez toutes les cartes de votre main au Cimetière pour regarder la main de votre adversaire et envoyez tous les monstres LUMIÈRE dans sa main au Cimetière. Puis, infligez des dommages à votre adversaire égaux à la somme des ATK des monstres de l'adversaire envoyés au Cimetière. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 2 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Einmal pro Spielzug, falls dein Gegner offene LICHT Monster kontrolliert, kannst du 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren: ● Wähle 1 gesetzte Karte, die dein Gegner kontrolliert, und zerstöre sie. ● Lege 1 Karte von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof, um alle Zauber-/Fallenkarten zu zerstören, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Lege alle Karten in deiner Hand auf den Friedhof, um die Hand deines Gegners anzusehen und alle LICHT Monster in seiner Hand auf den Friedhof zu legen. Füge dann deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe der Summe der ATK der Monster deines Gegners zu, die auf den Friedhof gelegt werden. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 2 o più mostri non-Tuner Una volta per turno, se il tuo avversario controlla uno o più mostri LUCE scoperti, puoi attivare uno di questi effetti: ● Scegli 1 carta Posizionata controllata dal tuo avversario e ● Manda 1 carta dalla tua mano al Cimitero per distruggere tutte le Carte Magia /Trappola controllate dal tuo avversario. ● Manda tutte le carte nella tua mano al Cimitero per guardare la mano del tuo avversario e mandare al Cimitero tutti i mostri LUCE nella sua mano. Poi, infliggi al tuo avversario danni pari alla somma degli ATK dei mostri dell'avversario mandati al Cimitero. | pt_lore = 1 Tuner + 2 ou mais monstros não-Tuner Uma vez por turno, se o seu oponente controla um ou mais monstros LIGHT virados para cima, você pode selecionar e ativar 1 dos seguintes efeitos: ● Destrua 1 carta virada para baixo que o seu oponente controla. ● Envie 1 carta da sua mão ao Cemitério para destruir todos os Spell e Trap Cards que o seu oponente controla. ● Envie todas as cartas da sua mão ao Cemitério para olhar a mão do seu oponente e enviar todos os monstros LIGHT da mão dele ao Cemitério. Depois disso, inflija dano ao seu oponente igual ao ATK combinado de todos os monstros do seu oponente enviados ao Cemitério por esse efeito. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 2 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Una vez por turno, si tu adversario controla uno o más monstruos de LUZ boca arriba, puedes activar 1 de estos efectos: ● Selecciona 1 carta Colocada que controle tu adversario y destrúyela. ● Manda al Cementerio, desde tu mano, 1 carta para destruir todas las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa que controle tu adversario. ● Manda al Cementerio todas las cartas en tu mano para mirar la mano de tu adversario y mandar al Cementerio todos los monstruos de LUZ que tenga en la mano. Después, inflige daño a tu adversario igual al total de la suma de los ATK de los monstruos de tu adversario mandados al Cementerio. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター２体以上 相手フィールドに光属性モンスターが表側表示で存在する場合、１ターンに１度、次の効果から１つを選択して発動する事ができる。 ●相手フィールド上にセットされたカード１枚を破壊する ●手札を１枚墓地へ送る事で、相手フィールド上に存在する魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 ●自分の手札を全て墓地へ送る事で、相手の手札を確認してその中から光属性モンスターを全て墓地へ送る。その後墓地へ送った相手モンスターの攻撃力の合計分のダメージを相手ライフに与える。 | zh_lore = 協調+協調以外的怪獸2隻或以上 對手場上有存在光屬性怪獸的場合，1回合1次，可從以下效果選擇一個發動。 ●選擇被蓋牌於對手場上的一張卡擺並破壞。 ●可將1張手牌送入墓地並發動。破壞對手場上的全部魔法、陷阱卡。 ●可將我方手牌全部送入墓地並發動。確認對手的手牌，將其中的光屬性怪獸全部送入墓地。之後，給予對手生命相當於此效果送入墓地怪獸的攻擊力合計數值的傷害。 | ko_lore = 튜너 ＋ 튜너 이외의 몬스터 2장 이상 상대 필드 위의 빛 속성 몬스터가 앞면 표시로 존재할 경우, 1턴에 1번, 다음 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●상대 필드 위에 세트된 카드 1장을 파괴한다. ●패를 1장 묘지로 보내는 것으로, 상대 필드 위에 존재하는 마법/함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. ●자신의 패를 전부 묘지로 보내는 것으로, 상대의 패를 확인하고 그 중에서 빛 속성 몬스터를 전부 묘지로 보낸다. 그 후 묘지로 보낸 상대 몬스터의 공격력 합계만큼 데미지를 상대 라이프에 준다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | anti-supports = LIGHT | archseries = Ally of Justice | related_to_archseries = Nekroz | action = * Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost * Reveals your opponent's hand * Sends from your opponent's hand to your opponent's Graveyard | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's face-down Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-down Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-down Trap Cards * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | life_points = Damages your opponent | misc = * Limited activations * Variable effects | database_id = 8417 }}